La bella y la bestia
by Hikari-Takumi
Summary: -como hemos llegado hasta aqui- pensaba la pelirroja tirada en su propio charco de sangre... Hey! Hola de nuevo! Diskulpen la tardanza -.-... Yo se ke fue un largooo tiempo -.-U x eso pido diskulpas... Prometo ke el prox capitulo lo subiere en 1 semana ok :D plisss reviews! Kiero saber si les gusta la historia ya veran mas adelante como se desarrolla ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**hola, este es mi 3 fic en esta pagina pero el primero de digimon **_

_**Advertencias: el drama de la historia se ira desarrollando conforme avance**_

__

* * *

¡para ya!- decia entre multiples risas la pelirroja- ¡tai para!…jaja…¡me rindo, me rindo!-

-¿tai?, yo no soy tai,¡SOY EL MOUSTRO DE LAS COSQUILLAS!- contesto entre un rio de risas

-¡TAI!… jajajaja-

-¿no creen que ya estan grandes para eso?- dijo la menor de los yagami al ver tal escena

-aahh … jajajajaja… ¡TAI!-

-jaja… admitelo sora-

-jajaja… lo admito, lo admito…jajaja, ¡para ya!-gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡¿no te oooigooo?- pregunto sin parar el "ataque"

-ok, ok…jajajaja…¡exagere, exagere!- y asi al fin acepto su exageracion al recordar lo sucedió…

_FLASHBACK_

_-amm… ¡feliz cumpleaños sora!-_

_-…¿¡QUE!-gruño furiosas al ver el regalo que el moreno le dio_

_-que… no te gusta-_

_-¡no te gusta mi peinado!-grito con el prendedor en el aire _

_-como saberlo, ¡siempre usas sombrero!-_

_-¡ah!, ¡¿NO TE GUSTA MI SOMBRERO?- grito aun mas furiosa _

_-¡no dije eso!_

_-¡olvidalo taichi!- y sin mas la pelirroja dio media vuelta dejando al moreno con la boca en el suelo_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-lo se, lo se… fue una exageracion- disculpo apenada

-no… lo lamento yo, debi aberte preguntado que querias-igualo

-¡no!…es decir…es lindo- dijo quitandoce su gorro para despues colocarce el accesorio en su cabello- es un lindo regalo…gracias tai…- finaliso con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas

-…en ti todo es lindo…- con una voz casi inaudible el moreno al fin se atrevio a confesarle sus sentimientos

-…gracias…- y depositando un dulce beso su mejilla se levanto y se dirigio a la salida dejando al lider hecho un caos. ¿Por qué sentia eso?,¿Por qué sora le habia dado un beso?, y ¿Por qué sentia su estomago revuelto?

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**PLIS**

**TODA CRITICA ES BUENA ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!... Diskulpen la tardanza pero despues d este largooo tiempo fuera d escribir eh regresado! :D... Una vez mas pido diskulpas... :'(...

Capitulo 2

Ahi estaba de nuevo la pelirroja sentada en su ventana admirando el oseano mientras jugueteaba con el broche que sostenia en sus manos...

-tai...-se escapo en un suspiro el nombre del castaño mientras sonreia recordando aquella escena llena de risas infantiles

-... Por que es tan dificil que confieses tus sentimientos...-pregunto al viento-... Que no sabes que yo tambien te quiero...-dijo con un poco de tristesa.

Pasados los años los pequeños que habian salvado al digimundo crecieron y en el camino se encontraron con mas digielegidos haciendo mas grande su grupo quienes ahora se veian enfrentandose a la vida cotidiana...

-TAI!-gritaba la yagami menor-ES TARDE! VAMONOS!-

-ya voy, ya voy!, tranquila que el colegio seguira ahi cuando llegemos!-dijo mientras se estiraba a tomar una manzana de la mesa-ademas..-mordio la manzana-es el primer dia de clases! Y te aseguro que toditooos los profesores haran lo mismo...NADA MAS QUE HACER RIDICULOS JUEGOS PARA PRESENTARSE! Jajajaja-agrego burlesco

-NO ME IMPORTA! NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE!-dijo peinandose por decima vez...

-tranquilizate kari!-mordio de nuevo su manzana-jiji TK llegara al mismo tiempo que nosoootros, te lo aseguro-dijo recordando que Yamato no era muy puntual que digamos y burlandose de su hermana que desesperada corria por su broche rosado al darse cuenta que no lo llevaba puesto...

-queee...- grito desde su habitacion al no escuchar el ultimo comentario del castaño

-nada,nada..-agrego agitando las manos mientras la menor desesperada rebuscaba su broche- Jajaja olvidalo jajaja- rio al darse cuenta que el tan buscado broche se ayaba en la mesa

-DONDE ESTA! NO LO ENCUENTRO!- chillo arrojando su almohada con "fuerza" a la cama

-ten..- dijo el moreno con el broche en mano-pontelo...-y se lo coloco en el lugar ordinario donde lo lucia la menor- y ahora... VAMONOS QUE SE HACE TARDE!- dijo al ver el reloj y percatarse de la hora..

Al llegar al colegio donde ahora el superior joe cursaba su ultimo año de secundaria con 18 años y los mayores, el lider taichi, el rubio yamato, y la pelirroja sora, cursaban el decimo grado de secundaria teniendo respectivamente 17 años. Mientras que koushiro y mimi, el noveno grado con 16 años de edad. Yolei el octavo grado con 15 años y los pequeños takeru, hikari, davis y ken el septimo grado con 14 años.

-hey! Tai! Por aqui, por aqui!- gritaba efusivo davis al ver a su idolo llegar- aqui estoy, aqui estoy!-seguia mientras los demas lo miraban hacer su "show"

-hey, hola que tal- saludo el lider al llegar donde estaban los digielegidos

-y TK?- pregunto la menor de los yagami al notar que el mencionado no estaba precente al igual que su hermano mayor

-aqui estoy- dijo el rubio menor llegando acompañado de su hermano y la pelirroja...

-lo siento llegamos tarde- disculpo la pelirroja...

-si, fue culpa de matt, es muy lento al desayunar, y por eso llegamos tarde a recojer a sora-agrego el portador de la esperanza matando con la mirada al guitarrista

-si, si, si, pero es el primer dia de clases y todos sabemos que eso significa una sola cosa...QUE NO HAREMOS NADA!-dijo lanzando una carcajada

-ay yamato, nunca cambiaras...-dijo la pelirroja-hola tai!-saludo efusiva

-hola...sora- saludo indiferente el lider ya que su feliz navidad se habia convertido en triste al descubrir que su amada queria a alguien mas..- que tal...-y que ese alguien mas era su mejor amigo... Matt

La pelirroja sintio el frio en el saludo del lider e inevitablemente entristesio mientras pensaba "si supieras que esas galletas eran para ti...pero no contaba con que llegarias despues de mi y creerias que eran para matt"

Y aun asi, aunque los años ayan pasado, la pelirroja y el castaño, seguian sintiendo lo mismo, o quizas aun mas fuerte...

Pero ese pequeño gran mal entendido habia hecho pensar al castaño que sora no lo queria sino que ella queria a matt empujandola a sus brazos... Mientras que la pelirroja al ver que el castaño la arrojaba a los brazos de alguien mas pensaba que el era quien no la queria y por ello acepto ser novia de matt...

:) hasta aqui el segundo capitulo ! Cometen por fas! Prometo prometo prometo que no tardare en subir el 3! :) y una vez mas... Diskulpen la tardanza :'(


End file.
